Serapede
Giant Serapedes were animals native to the planet of Sera, described as being "unlike any other creature on the planet".The Giant Serapedes were notable for their almost steel-like carapaces which rendered them immune to most forms of attack and their ability to "shoot lightning" from their pincers. Giant Serepedes were seen during the Locust War under the command of the dreaded Locust Horde. History Giant Serapedes were some of the more unique wildlife on the world of Sera. Each Giant Serapede was armored in a extremly durable metallic shell which protected it from most offensives; they could also release a static discharge from their pincers, being proficient enough for offensive and defensive capablity. It's likely ordinary Serapedes were pretty common and not very large, as evidented by COG Gear Dizzy Wallin during the Retaking of Endeavor. Giant Serapedes were unnaturally huge compared to their normal cousins. Evacuation of Ilima As the Coalition of Ordered Governments Gear squad Zeta-Six made their way through the seemingly human-absent Ilima High School in search for suspected civilians waiting for evac, they were forced to enter the locker-rooms where three Giant Serapedes took residence. Zeta was ambushed by the Giant Serapedes and several Locust; after the battle, the Gears emerged victorous and continued their way through the school. Lambent Invasion Giant Serapedes were utilized once again by the Locust Horde in 16 A.E., eighteen months after the Flooding of the Hollows. The most notable use of the armor-plated beasts was during Delta Squad's mission to retrieve a sub marine to reach the island of Azura in Endeavor Naval Shipyard. Allowed to run amuk in several of the sub hangers, the Serapedes were first unleased by a Palace Guard onto Delta; Delta slayed the Locust and the Serapedes. Later, several Serapedes accompaned several Armored Kantus during the Locust's final push to prevent Delta from escaping with the sub. Despite this, the attempts of the Locust were futile and Delta Squad escaped. Behind the Scenes *It has also been described as "a 15 ft. long centipede you see in '50s horror flicks, makes the best impression. Said Serapede protects itself from victims with its plated back, making it vulnerable only to shots from behind; to totally exterminate the bug, humans have to shoot it apart one abdomen at a time.".http://www.1up.com/previews/gears-war-3-beast-mode Its main attack is to shoot electricity from its two front tendrils, which is a very effective attack. *One of the serapedes abilites is that it uses its antennna to locate nearby Gears by raising itself up into the air. Tips and strategies Horde mode 2.0 The serapede in Horde 2.0 can be a pain, especially when it`s hunting you. Best get quickly rid of it when it is stuck in a barrier (spikes or razor wire). Its melee attack shoudn`t be underestimated. You can stun it for a while by shooting its head. Its tail can be hit even when it`s heading towards you, but that`s not advisable. If you are alone, quickly find and cross obstacles the serapede can`t follow you over and shoot its tail on its way to the other side. Beast Mode The Giant Serapede is a tier 3 monster, it costs $1350 to buy. It is quite fast and because of its low profile, very hard to hit. The serapede's armor allows it to be used to distract the enemy whilst other Locust move in. It's electric attack is more effective on infantry than it is on structures. Best leave it to more specialized Locust to bring down fortifications then you move in for the kill. However do keep an eye out on your glowing green tail. Try and keep the tail unexposed or attack enemies that shoot the tail. Like the Berserker, the serapede has limited vison. Reference Category:Hollow Creatures Category:Locust Horde